Shopkins: Wild Style (TV Series)
Shopkins: Wild Style is the sole TV series for the Shopkins: Wild Style franchise that premiered on February 12, 2014 in the United States, created by John Fang and David P. Smith. The final episode of the series aired on October 1, 2016. It consisted of animated 1-2 minute shorts and five full-length, half-hour specials revolving around the Shopkins; small creatures that can mix and combine with one another in creative and unpredictable storylines. Shopkins: Wild Style was produced by Cartoon Network Studios and aired on Cartoon Network. The series is rated TV-Y7-FV. Plot Shopkins: Wild Style is centered around a world of colorful creatures who can mix and combine with each other leading to hilarious and surprising results. They are comical, mischievous creatures that live in tribes. Each tribe is based around something unique. The Nixels are annoying and destructive little creatures that wreak havoc over the Shopkins Land, trying to tear down and break apart the tribes. They are led by Crown Jules. Aspects There are a few major aspects that appear in nearly every, if not all, episodes of the show. They are listed below. Title Card :Main article: Shopkins: Wild Style (TV Series)/Title Card A title card appears at the beginning of every episode of Shopkins: Wild Style to date. There are both minor and major differences between all of them, but they always include some variant of the Shopkins: Wild Style logo, and often combine that with the main scene of the episode. Action Each episode always includes at least one Mix or Murp of two different characters. Also included in a select few episodes are Maxes of three of a tribe. There is usually a situation that is fixed using these powers. Episodes Voice Cast *Linda Ballantyne - Maisy Moo, Tiara *Anna Francolini - Pamela Camera, Mixamals *Ashna Kapur - D'lish Donut, Gerty Waffle Cup, Jana Yarn Ball, Calista Cake, Ranger Jill *Chipo Chung - Mackenzie Maple Donut, Camile Cream Cookie *Tara Sands - Crown Jules (A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig, Nixel, Nixel, Go Away), Kaila Keyboard, Karlee Candy Jar (Shopkin, Shopkin, Go Away), Sally-Brate Cupcake *Dona Adwera - Flossy Donut, Netta Knit (elder side), Scarletta Gateau (Shopkin Moon Madness), Narrator, Gate Keeper *Flaminia Cinque - Shades De'Ballet, Shampooch, Camilla Cat Stand *Genevieve McCarthy - Ghurty, Fluffy Buffy Shoes, Principal, Bek Backpack *Holly Hazelton - Gino Gelati, Bella Bow, Kay Cupcake, Keiko Cupcake, Kissandra Cap, Silvia Slushie *Jessica Hann - Candi Cotton *Jules de Jongh - Netta Knit (infant side) *Erika Harlacher - Rainbow Kate, Valentina Hearts, Donatina, Makaella Wish, Betty Cassette, Lemona, Zara Star, Harry Hamsterball, Snug Lee Ski Jacket, Havana Blue Cupcake *Laura Bower - Raina Bowloon, Crown Jules (Shoppie Moon Madness), Coach, Karlee Candy Jar (Every Knight Has Its Day) *Laura Cucurullo - Melonie Hops, Fran Fruit Hat, Mixie Cat, Soda Pops, Strawberry Kiss *Lucy Montgomery - Scarletta Gateau (A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig, Shopkin, Shopkin, Go Away), Tiny Tops Cake, Wanita Waffle, Fluffy Snow Ball, Spilt Milk *Brianna Plantano - Peppa-Mint, Jessicake, Mystabella, Bowdie Bear, Tutucute, Swirly Shirley, Monique Macaron Cake, Bowla Fruits *Joseph May - Tyler *Cassandra Lee Morris - Nick Fruit Stick *Maggie Ollerenshaw - Candy Kisses, Fria Froyo, Tia Ice Cream Taco *Deborah Gatton - Snow-Fro, Lima, Starry Unicorn Heels, Twinkle Cupcake, the Amphipod *Mia Hope Gaywood - V. Nilla Tubs *Miranda Raison - Fizzy Soda, Gigi Gift, Wynter Water Bottle *Abby Trott - Pirouetta, Lippy Lulu, Pippa Melon *Monica Lopera - Miss Pressy *Montserrat Lombard - Teacher, Jemima Cake Timer *Laura Stahl - Sumo Snow Ice, Jenni Jelly Slice, Scarletta Gateau (Season 1), Nixels (Season 1) *Nicola Stapleton - Gemma Stone, Honey Hearts *Olivia Colman - Bunny Bow, Gracie Birthday Cake, Lippy Lips Awards and Nominations The show was nominated for a BAFTA award in 2014 for Children's Interactive Original. Trivia *Either the first episode or a promotional advertisement (depending on the theater) appeared before or after trailers, before The LEGO Movie in cinemas on February 7, 2014. *This is the first LEGO TV series to not be animated with CGI animation (Ninjago and Legends of Chima). Instead, this show was produced by Cartoon Network Studios in 2D animation, originally animated by Atomic Cartoons in ToonBoom Harmony and later in several different animation styles by other companies. *The series' variant of the Cartoon Network Studios logo didn't debut in the US until Mixed Up Special due to the shorts not having credits; however the logo variant was present in the shorts in European prints. **The full version, with Valentina Hearts heading a DJ turntable and shouting "Remix!" is only present in the specials and, for Europe, longer shorts (like Coconapple and Nixels). Most shorts' prints just use a still logo. **For certain specials the logo has also been known to have Valentina Hearts' line dubbed, such as in Arabic, Polish, and Italian. On most occasions however dubs leave the line in English or without dialogue. *While most dubs of Shopkins: World Vacation leave the show as-is mostly without change, a couple of dubs make their own alterations: **The Korean dub is the only one that replaces the series logo. The logo has been translated into many languages but usually only for promotional material or in the apps. **The French dub is the only one that paints and edits over English text and replaces it, while other dubs simply caption or lector it. (More complex scenes just use subtitles, though). **The European prints of the episodes all add the individual titles to each title card, while a select few like French and Arabic translate those. Most simply leave those titles in English and lector them. *The first episode of Shopkins: Wild Style to take up a full half-hour is Mixed Up Special. Shopkin Moon Madness is the first half-hour episode to follow a single plotline, and A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig is the first half-hour episode to be originally produced as a single episode. *Sunni Brim and the majority of Background Shopkins that appear in the shows' voice actors were left unknown or uncredited. **However, unlike Kooky Cookie, Stella Citrus Shoe and Sunni Brim, the Background Shopkins' voices are known and credited. It is just unsure which voices apply to which Shopkins, as the characters are credited under numbers and generic names. *In the United States, in addition to airing on Cartoon Network, the shorts have aired on sister network Boomerang. *The first few shorts, when uploaded to Cartoon Network's YouTube, included a different version of the Shopkins: Wild Style logo which had a yellow-to-orange gradient rather than a solid yellow and took up most of the screen. This version of the logo also appeared on the Series 1-2 prototype bags, meaning it was likely the original logo for the franchise. Despite this, the various Mix splashes use the old gradient text, regardless of the logo. *The first season was produced in 2013, including the standalone minisodes from Mixed Up Special. *The only countries to air Shopkins: Wild Style on a different channel than Cartoon Network are France, which airs it on the kids' channel Gulli, and Spain, which airs it on the affiliated channel Boing, due to there not being a Cartoon Network in that country. *On May 12, 2017, the Cartoon Network series Uncle Grandpa referenced Shopkins: Wild Style in the episode "Transitional Phase", with a poster of a generic Shopkin under a modified logo. *According to Google Trends, the franchise itself was big in Eastern Europe and parts of Latin America. Names In Other Languages Gallery :Main article: Shopkins: Wild Style (TV Series)/Gallery Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Content Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 6 Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:Infernites Category:Cragsters Category:Electroids Category:Frosticons Category:Fang Gang Category:Flexers Category:Glorp Corp Category:Spikels Category:Wiztastics Category:Orbitons Category:Glowkies Category:Klinkers Category:Lixers Category:Weldos Category:Munchos Category:MCPD Category:Mixies Category:Medievals Category:MCFD Category:Medix Category:Pyrratz Category:Trashoz Category:Nindjas Category:Newzers Category:Series 9